This invention relates to certain novel phosphinylmethylglycine derivatives and to methods of preparing such derivatives. Compounds of the invention have been found to have significant herbicidal activity with respect to both narrow and broadleaf plants. They are therefore useful as nonselective post-emergent herbicides.